


Angle's

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流非常OOC*好兆头世界观，天使和恶魔之间没有明确善恶之分只是不同立场的公务员而已*腹黑心机的大天使牛x天真可爱的小恶魔天*甜甜蜜蜜谈恋爱的故事
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 7





	Angle's

“晚上好，boyang。”

切瑟姆图书馆阴暗的地下室中，蹲在密室里翻找古文字记录的见习恶魔boyang·jin被这从空中无端冒出的声音吓得险些没能收住翅膀，错手按到了一旁堆得高高的“书山”上。可想而知，即便还只是见习，恶魔的力量也不是几百张仅由脆弱的植物纤维压缩而成的物质能够抵挡的，因此那些本身重量就不算很轻的书本们纷纷倾倒向他头顶那片小小的空间。

不过雪白的羽毛先它们一步占领了这闪天地，那翅膀上耀眼的白简直像是会发光一样把这不大的密室都照亮了，失去平衡的boyang顺利地一头栽入一个还带着淡淡阳光味道的怀抱，听到沉重的书脊砸在羽翼上发出闷闷的声音。

小恶魔被太阳和光芒一同晃了心神，眨了眨眼才意识到现在发生了什么。

“yuzu？你怎么在这里。”他手忙脚乱地抓住yuzu的袖子要他快点收起那过分显眼的翅膀，虽然哥哥姐姐们已经只是和他通过定期的信件来联络状况了，但是说不准他们谁就保护欲作祟来“关心”一下他的工作现状呢？

叹了口气，已经被内定为下一任大天使长的yuzuru·hanyu打了个响指把自己的翅膀收了起来，连带着之前的书本们也一起整整齐齐地重新出现在它们本应待着的地方，他弯下腰捡起地上的一片黑色鸦羽，十分自然地塞进自己的上衣口袋。

boyang瞪大了眼睛看着他的行为，张着嘴想要说些什么，却又被对方那莫名理直气壮的态度给震得觉得自己的任何反应似乎都有点大惊小怪，最终眨了眨眼，把话全部吞下了，只留了一个问题。

“你要找我，怎么不在圣詹姆斯公园留纸条。”

“我可不想再看你和那群黑天鹅们一起为了点面包屑斗智斗勇了，更何况我想你也会愿意第一时间知道这个消息。”

yuzu搭着他的手臂，下一秒，两人就重新出现在伦敦的街道上，老式的黑色雨伞遮住了他们的脸，旁人只能看见雨伞下露出的黑色休闲连帽衫和灰白色的风衣，水花顺着伞面砸落在他们脚旁的土地，形成了一个小小的无声结界。

在维瑟慕斯大街和维多利亚小巷的交界口，有一家旧书店，有的人会无视它过分古典的装修，鄙夷那替代了玻璃橱窗的砖石砌成的外墙以及完全被岁月磨平了字母的招牌，并且心怀疑惑这么一栋废弃建筑到底什么时候才会被推倒重建。然而真正识货的人却会知道你只有在这种书店里，才能找到你最想要，最求而不得的东西。

大天使从被一层层封锁起来的铁箱中取出那本黑色封面的书来，这本书没有名字，但是从它诞生的那一日起，所有人都如此称呼它——

“《创世与毁灭之书》，我原本以为它会像它的名字一样闪闪发光，连书脊都是纯金做的，没想到居然这么不起眼。”小恶魔趴在椅背上撇着嘴吐槽，可他那抑制不住兴奋而悄悄展开的翅膀早已戳破了他试图用平静表情伪装的淡然。

“这早已经不是最初的原本了，毕竟有那个看过它内容的人全部会毁灭的传言在，几千年来敢于抄写它的只有最狂热的炼金术师和最不要命的好奇术士了，小心翅膀，”真正淡然的人连眼神都不给它一个，只是自顾自地端着茶托盘，绕过黑色翅膀往桌上摆好小点心，还不忘警告那只跃跃欲试的恶魔，“boyang，这本书恶魔连碰不可以碰哦，会被灼伤的。”

“好~”

虽然拖长了音答应了天使，不过boyang还是一只年纪非常、非常、非常小的恶魔，他诞生在已经许久没有战争的和平年代，甚至都没赶上当年疯狂考核作恶绩效的“大工业时代”，所以他还保留着许许多多的胆大妄为以及无拘无束，无论是在和天使像朋友一样来往时，还是在他没有那么的听话时。

趁着yuzu转身去后面的书架上取东西的时候，boyang有点做贼心虚地把自己的翅膀伸展的更大了一点指望以此掩盖自己的身形和动作，然后小心的伸出食指，闪电一样探向那本书的封面。

然后他的手戳到了某个人的掌心。

boyang像是被电击了一样飞快的试图缩回手去，结果却被牢牢握住了手腕。天使的体温普遍比恶魔要低一点，但是他觉得yuzu的体温高得像是要燃烧起来一样，使他恍然觉得自己是透过了那层皮肤碰到了那本真正可能灼伤他的书本。

抬眼，他撞进yuzu含了一层说不清道不明含义的眼睛里。

于是连眼睛也被灼伤了。

他被人掐着腰直接按倒在桌子上，那本珍贵到为之流血的人可能会装满十三个古罗马斗兽场的书本被天使的翅膀随意地扫落在地，“咚”的一声。然而他们谁都没有注意到，yuzu俯身在他面前，圣洁的天使翅膀如同穹顶一般缓缓垂下，淡淡的太阳光从羽毛上渗了出来，照亮这方寸之地。

小恶魔有点心虚地转开脸，却正对上被大天使牢牢锁在桌面上的自己的右手，十指相扣，指间契合得不留一丝空隙，仿佛它们生来如此，完美如同创世之日就被上帝那双手所爱抚的杰作一般。

还没来得及胡思乱想，下巴就被人轻轻掐着重新正过了头，boyang几乎下意识地屏住了自己的呼吸，生怕自己的鼻尖会蹭到近在咫尺的yuzu的脸颊。天使那美丽的，浅金色的，被人称为“只要看着就觉得心灵被涤荡，再生不出半分邪念”的眼睛正认真地盯着自己，而小恶魔正绝望地发现自己似乎真的在被升水浸泡一样，从头到尾的温度都一点点升高，仿佛自己背后躺着的不是冷硬的胡桃木，而是即将喷发的火山口一样。

“boyang太不听话了，需要惩罚一下。”

那仿佛岩浆一般炽热的吐息从他的皮肤上缓缓划过，这只可怜的，出生还不到一百年的小恶魔哪里见过这种场面，只觉得自己的心跳快得像是要从自己的喉咙里蹿出来一样，不由自主地缩了缩脖子，闭上了眼睛。

可惜即便在黑暗中，恶魔的感官依旧是敏锐的，所以他可以感觉到yuzu离他越来越近，那呼出来的气在自己的脸上逡巡，仿佛是猎鹰在只属于自己的领空中锁定自己的猎物一般，接着那热源和他之间的距离不断缩小，缩小，缩小——

他感觉自己的耳朵尖被人轻轻咬了一口。

boyang·jin，在地狱里备受宠爱的，天赋异禀的小恶魔，在他出生的八十七年来第一次知道原来恶魔真的可以像人类创造的烟花一样炸裂开来。当然他的“身体”没有真正的炸裂，但是他的灵魂——如果恶魔真的有这玩意的话，已经被这轻轻一咬给彻底摧毁了。

天使真是一种比三头犬还可怕的生物，boyang捂着自己的脸，第一次发自内心地赞同了自己从地狱来到人间之前，姐姐拉着自己的手千叮咛万嘱咐的那句话。

随着轻轻一声叹气，翅膀收回了yuzu的背里，黑暗伴随着幽幽的烛火光芒重新笼罩住了两人。小恶魔晕乎乎地被大天使拉着坐了起来，感觉自己身上每一根骨头都是酥的，完全是依靠着揽在自己腰间的手才能勉强坐直了不重新倒回那人的怀里。

“boyang，虽然平时你怎么闹都没关系，”yuzu难得的神情认真又严肃，让他不由得也重视了几分，“但是如果是我告诉你不可以做的事情，一定对身为恶魔的你来说绝对有害的，至少不是现在的你能承受得了的，明白吗？”

小恶魔乖乖点头。

大天使温柔地摸了摸他的脑袋，手指尖不经意蹭过他的耳尖，boyang一个激灵险些从桌子上跳起来，发现自己反应太大后立马开始转移话题。

“啊，《创世与毁灭之书》在哪来着，我刚刚记得他好像——”声音像被掐断一般顿在空中，yuzu不由得顺着他的眼神一同看向地面。

空空如也，哪里还有什么书的影子。

两人的脸一起黑了。

当然，关于那本书，就又是另一个故事了。

END


End file.
